Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (6 - 8 \times 2)) \times 1 $
Explanation: $ = (6 + (6 - 16)) \times 1 $ $ = (6 + (-10)) \times 1 $ $ = (6 - 10) \times 1 $ $ = (-4) \times 1 $ $ = -4 \times 1 $ $ = -4 $